Another Day at Work
by powertrash
Summary: Chapman needs help with an assignment from Visser Three, so he calls Cassie to his office.


Authors Note: This takes place at some point between books 4 and 44. I made up Cassie's last name. it's told in third person, with more emphasis on Chapman's thoughts and point of view. A typical one-of-the-Animorphs-gets-called-to-Chapman's-office story. Enjoy.

Someone must have suggested this to the Visser, Chapman thought. It didn't seem possible for a battle-crazy lunatic to come up with such a coherent idea. Nevertheless, orders were orders. It just always gave Chapman a smug sense of superiority when the Visser's orders didn't make sense.

When he was asked to supervise all shelters, humane societies and parks with dangerous animals within a fifty mile radius, Chapman made a quick mental list of all the people he could shove the work off on. He had contacted several yeerks who's host bodies worked at the Gardens. He was now running through a rather admirably exhaustive list of students who volunteered their time at various animal-related places. So far, the results had been successful.

He picked up the telephone and hit a few buttons.

"Front desk," the secretary spoke.

"This is assistant principle Chapman. Could you please call Cassie Newman down to my office?"

"Yes, sir," the tired voice replied, hanging up. Chapman made a mental note to give that lady to a lower-ranking yeerk. After all, he deserved more respect.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Pausing for a second to make sure he looked busy, he called, "Come in."

A small girl opened the door and stood there awkwardly.

"Ah, Cassie," Chapman grinned, "Just the person I wanted to see. Come on in." He glanced back down at his papers, just long enough to miss the mix of nervousness and hatred that passed over Cassie's face.

"What can I help you with?" Cassie asked, smiling at him.

"Have a seat," he gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "I was looking over school records and I noticed that you used to be an active member in the Ecological Organization."

"Yeah," Cassie said. "I had to drop out to help my parents at--"

"The Wildlife Rehabilitation center?"

The girl shot a quick glance out the window. "Yeah, my family runs it full time. I've been helping out more and more now. It's a lot of fun."

"Hmm. Have you noticed anything…unusual there lately?"

"Unusual?" the girl asked, a slight tremor to her voice.

Chapman smiled to reassure her. "Like, say, an increase in visitation by strangers? Have you hired anyone new? Found any…exotic animals?"

Cassie thought for a second. "Not really. We did find a squirrel with three legs the other day. It's disgusting what our garbage does to animals."

"Yes, I agree," Chapman muttered, looking down at his paperwork. "Well, Cassie, there have been several reports of animal shelters being broken into. And even more reports about exotic animals in the wild. My wife's cousin is researching a story about this and needs personal interviews. If you see anything, would you mind letting me know?"

Cassie smiled, "Would I be in the paper?"

"If the information you give is unique enough," Chapman said. Students always fell for that bait.

"Alright. Is there a number I can contact you at incase I see anything?"

Chapman waved his hand. "No, just come into my office and tell me. Feel free to come in at any time."

"I will," she said, and began to get up.

Just before she opened the door, Chapman added, "Oh, and Cassie? If you see any type of animal that you don't recognize—any type at all—please come tell me immediately. And don't approach anything that seems dangerous."

"I'm always careful," Cassie replied slowly, and Chapman could sense the wheels in her head turning. "Um, have there been reports on new species of animals too?"

"Oh, no, no. That kind of stuff just makes a good story. My cousin would love to hear about it."

Cassie frowned, "You mean your wife's cousin?"

"It's all family. Have a nice day in class."

"You, too. I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"I appreciate it."


End file.
